Normal
by music-is-the-only-drug-i-need
Summary: Rachel Berry. Rach Marie. Two different people right? Wrong. And right. Rachel Berry is a "normal" girl. Rach Marie is a teen pop star with fans melting at her feet. But they are the same person. AU Puckleberry lovin', pezberry friendship, bro/sis Finn and Rachel. REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

Hello wonderful people. You all probably hate me for asking for your judgement as to the continuation of my story, and even though I was given an overwhelmingly good response, I never fulfilled what I intended on doing. I did start the process of starting over, but then my laptop busted. So. Here I am just now figuring out I can type it from my iPhone, and started writing as soon as the app downloaded. I'm going to be putting the re written first chapter below, and if you guys are happy with it, I'll post it as another story and keep writing. Thanks-Dani

•••

Rachel Berry was ecstatic. She couldn't take her signature megawatt smile off her face as her father told her she was getting exactly what she wanted for her seventeenth birthday. All she could really ask for at this point. Rachel wanted a normal life, that is as much as a normal life she could get after being the most famous 16/17 year old girl in the world. Yeah. I'm aware of what you are thinking... Pshh. Good luck being normal after you threw that fact out there, Hun. But the thing is, Rachel Berry isn't famous. Rach Marie is. And yes, they are the same person. Yeah, yeah they'd know it was Rach on the street if they saw her, but they wouldn't know it was Rachel.. Or vice versa. But Rach Marie has bright unnaturally red hair.. Fake hair that is (it's a wig, not that any of her fans know that) and Rachel, well Rachel has her very natural chocolate brown hair. That's all that's really needed to trick people into believing they were two completely different persons.  
So, i guess our story begins in Columbus, Ohio, at Rach Marie's last concert before she 'takes a much needed break from all the ups and downs of being a teen celebrity.'

•••

Finn Hudson, Santana Lopez, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Brittany S. Peirce, and Quinn Fabray were sitting in the middle of the floor seating at the Rach Marie concert. None of them, except Finn and Santana, had a clue as to who the girl on stage really was. Hell, none of the thousands of people watching the petite girl sing on that stage knew. All except for two.  
Finn saw his little sister. The girl who he didn't get to see very often, but he would do anything for her. Nothing could hurt her if it were up to him. Rachel had always tried to play tough, but Finn knew his sisters soft side, and he knew that she needed to feel protected sometimes.  
Santana saw her best friend in the entire world. She saw millions of flashbacks of moments they had laughed, cried, and smiled about. The girl who she always knew she could trust with her life. She also felt guilt when she saw the person she supposedly told everything to. She never did tell her about how she felt about Brittany...  
Puck saw a hot piece of ass that he actually knew he had no chance of getting at. She was like super famous or something. His sister has like a million posters of this chick on her wall. He thought that the whole getting drug to some concert by Finn wasn't too bad She did have like a killer voice.  
Quinn saw her boyfriend Finn staring adoringly at the girl on the stage. She thought now that it was the fact that Finn had a crush on the famous girl Quinn couldn't really measure up to, the one he never met, was the reason he took his friends to the concert. Little did she know..  
Brittany saw a girl with pretty hair and good dance moves singing. She was pretty unconcerned with anything other than watching the girl, except for the fact that Lord Tubbington still hadn't gone to his intervention meetings, because his smoking problem got a tad bit out if control. She also would look over at how pretty Tana looked smiling while watching the concert.

•••

Behind the stage, after the concert Rachel was going a little bit crazy.

"Whoooo Hooo mother suckers! I'm do-o-one! Haha! You aren't! Haaha! Sucks for you!" She shouted as she ran through the corridors weaving her way through stage hands trying to get to her dressing room.

"I'm gonna get this shit off of my face and go hoooommmmmeee!"

"Rachel Babara Berry! Lower your voice and get in the dressing room. You are making a scene." Rachel's father, and caretaker while she was on the road scolded.

Rachel Bowed her head, "Sorry dad, you just know I'm really excited," she looked up with a playful smile on her face.

Her father nodded, "I know you are sweetie. But promise me you will be good for your mother. Okay? I know you are going to have so much fun. Just don't get crazy," he smiled.

"Yes dad. I promise. I'm gonna miss you a lot."

•••

Santana, Brittany, Finn, and Quinn were standing outside the arena after the concert waiting for Puck to buy a t-shirt for his sister when Quinn suggested they should get autographs.

Finn shrugged, " I dunno guys"

Brittany pouted, "but Finny I want one!"

Puck returned and said with a smirk, "Yeah Finny,"

"Yeah, but the line is really long Britt... And they're probably just going to stop it after so many people.."

"Fine fatty. Be a party pooper then," Santana half-joked.

Quinn sighed, "he has a point. Lets just go on home."

•••

"Hey Finn can me and the girls crash at your place tonight? It's late and I sure as fuck don't want to drive home."

"I don't know Puck, it doesn't sound like a good idea."

Puck raised and eyebrow, "Since when are you acting like a douche?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Finn said, unfazed.

"You complain about the lines when they wanted autographs, when we know you usually have no problem with that, and you say 'I don't think that's a good idea' when it was a good idea thousands of times before when we wanted to stay," Puck said.

"My sister is coming back."

Puck smirked, "The hot chick in all of your family photos?"

Santana sat in the back stifling a giggle. She knew how over protective Finn was of Rachel, "Man Puck, you are in for it now! He is wayyy overprotective of Rachel."

Finn tightened his fists around the wheel, "Don't. Talk. About. My. Sister. Like. That. Best friend or not I will punch you."

Puck put his hands up, "Sorry man. But wait, Rachel. So.. Is the Rachel chick Santana can talk on and on for hours about your sister?"

All of the other people in the car let out a in unison "Duh!" And Finn added, "And you guys call me the stupid one."

"Well sorry I didn't know," Puck defended, "but I wanna meet her. And I'm assuming Q and Brit do too. So can we pweese stay at your place?"

"Fine." Puck let out and un- badass 'yay!' And Finn continued, "but I don't want you to poison her mind with your pistols of hell. Okay?"

Santana gave him a look and rolled her eyes, "Dude she isn't six. She just turned seventeen."

"You should listen to Satan," Puck said.

"Pardon to interrupt," Quinn spoke up, "But I can't stay. I have to go home. But ill go in and say hi,"

"Yeah, me too, Lord Tubbington can't be left alone for more than eight hours. Court order," Brittany piped in, "but I think Rachel, Tana, Quinny, and I should have a sleepover next Friday."

The other girls in the car chimed in with their agreements as the car pulled into the driveway.

••••

So that was it folks please lemme know how you like it and I will do my best to keep it coming. Byee, and know I'm always open for suggestions!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again beautiful people! Here's the new and improved chapter 2!

•••

Rachel stood in front of the red door to the home she would be living in for the rest of the school year. It was simple, a grey colored two story home with dark shutters and a cute porch with a swing.  
Just like in the movies, she thought regarding the swing.

•••

Puck was a tad bit nervous. He was actually listening to all the stories Finn and Santana told to the other three about this girl for the past half hour. She must be some Wonder Woman or some shit, he thought. All these stories make her sound like a freaking badass.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a door bell, and the sound of Santana squealing, Finn thumping of his chair, and Brittany's excited claps.

Finn stepped up to open the door first, much to Santana's dismay.

"Rae!" Finn exclaimed.

"Finn!" Rachel launched herself into her brothers arms, unaware of the others in the room.

Santana faked being offended, "Hey! I need Rae hugs too! Back off Finnocence!"

Rachel pried herself from her brothers grasp with a huge smile, "Tana!" She hugged her best friend, "I missed you so damn much."

"You should have." Rachel then became aware of the three other people in the room.

"And, uhm, hello to you people, whom I have never met but you are standing here, in my home."

Fin jumped, "Oh! Right! Rachel this is Quinn my girlfriend,"

Rachel looked shocked, "This, is your girlfriend," Finn looked confused, "Nice Finn I never imagined her this pretty! Good to meet'cha Quinn. I admire you for putting up with my brother's stupidity."

Quinn laughed, "Thanks, I guess,"

Rachel gave an accomplished look and Finn continued, "This is my friend Brittany,"

"Hi! I thought you only lived in pictures, but Sanny told me you were real! I believe her now! I just know you, me, Quinn, And San are gonna be best friends! We kinda already decided we were gonna have a sleep over Friday so you have to come, Okay Ray Ray?"

Rachel giggled, liking this girl already, "Sounds good to me Brittany,"

Finn then continued again with a sigh, "And this is my best friend Puck, but you aren't allowed to talk to him,"

Rachel turned to Finn, "First, I can talk to whoever I dang well please, and Second," she said and then turned to The Mohawks boy with a smirk, "Your mother sooo did not name you Puck."

Puck returned with another smirk, "Noah Puckerman. Nice to meet you, Rachel.. "

"Berry."

"Nice last name, does that apply to how you taste too?" He winked.

Finn punched him in the arm. "Well Rae, Mom isn't here yet, she is on a date with Burt, so she will be here late. Q and Brit have to go, but Santana and Puck are staying."

"I actually better get going now, before it gets to late. It cool to finally meet the girl I've heard so many stories about." Said Quinn.

"I've got to go too, my cat Lord Tubbington needs me," said the other blonde, right before giving Rachel a big hug, "Bye Bye."

And with that, the two girls left with a wave. Santana grabbed Rachel's arm and started to pull the girl upstairs.

"Where do you think you are taking her?" Finn asked.

"To show her her room dipshit! And don't even think about complaining to me about no Rachel time. You get to live with her." And at that, Santana pulled her friend up to the top of the stairs. "You did amazing tonight Rach."

"Thank you Tana, but you know how I feel about people calling me that.."

Santana walked to Rachel's door, putting her hand on the handle, "Sorry B, ready to see your room? Carole let me decorate it."

"Sure," Rachel replied, and then followed Santana into her room. "Not too shabby Lopez!"

(Link to the room- imagine it without the high ceilings and smaller  
The website is dream design live dot files dot com with /  
at the end)

Santana threw herself on the bed, "So tell me about all of the celebrity gossip!"

Rachel plopped herself next to her friend, "Well, Adam Levine, who is like a big brother to me, wanted  
to work with me on a song, but I had to tell him no because I am taking a break.. Selena won't stop moping  
about her and Justin's breakup, and she and Taylor Swift are in a fight because Selena ALWAYS comforts her  
about her constant breakups, and Taylor is apparently ignoring her. So I'm just sitting here with Zayn Malik,  
wishing we had popcorn because that shit, is hilarious." Rachel looked over to find Santana sleeping, "Well okay then,"  
She said then walked down the stairs to see Puck and Finn on the couch. She then heard Silent snores.

She knew Puck was awake, "Finn sleeping?" She asked.

Puck turned to see the pretty girl, "Yup,"

Rachel walked into the kitchen for a moment, and returned with a sharpie. She stepped over Pucks legs, that were propped on the coffee table.  
She then stood right in front of Finns sleeping frame, leaned over and wrote 'I like boys' on her brothers face.

Puck snorted as she sat down by him, "Nice. You know, you shouldn't really reach over when he is awake if you are gonna wear that shirt."

Rachel rose an eyebrow, "And why the hell not?"

"I'm about 90% sure he doesn't know about the tiny music note that you have tattooed on your pelvis." Damn this girl was awesome, he thought

Rachel paled and her eyes widened, "If you tell him I will kill you."

"Ya right little Rachie, you weigh like what? Two pounds?"

Rachel's face hardened, "Get one thing through your mind. Never. Call me Rach or Rachie ever. Do you understand?"

Puck put his hands up in a 'Woah! We got a badass over here' gesture and replied smiling, "Okay, Rach"

Rachel glared. "Whatever, Noah."

Puck opened his mouth to object, but he slowly closed it. He wasn't turning into a pussy or anything, but he kinda liked the way this girl said his name,  
It felt right. So instead he just smiled at her.

"Okay. So you are kinda creeping me out.. But it's whatever." Puck turned back to the tv screen an coughed,  
"But anyway. I bet you twenty bucks he won't see what I wrote until past noon."

Puck faced her again, "Deal. No way you are gonna win this."

Rachel gave him a look, "No way. I know my brother, trust me. He wont notice."

Puck smiled condescendingly, "Finn is stupid, but he's not that stupid."

Rachel just smiled and stood up, "Whatever you say,"

"Night Berry,"

"Night Noah"

•••

Rachel and Santana were in the kitchen talking when Finn walked in. Santana started laughing when she saw his face. Finn was about to ask what her problem is when  
Rachel ran to Santana's side and clamped a hand over her mouth. Finn just shook his head and left the room not even  
Wanting to know.

Rachel released Santana, "Dang Rae! Reverting back to your old games I see?"

Rachel smiled menacingly, "Don't say a word about it Lopez. I have a bet with Noah about it."

"Noah?" Santana asked with both eyebrows raised.

Rachel replied, "It bothers him."

Santana was just about to tell her that nobody ever calls him that, but she was interrupted when  
The man himself walked in. She gave Rachel a 'we will talk later look' and said, "I'm gonna go call Quinn and Britt and tell them they Gould come over."  
And she picked up her phone and left.

Puck looked to Rachel, "Has Finny-o seen his face yet?"

Rachel looked semi-triumphant, "Nope, an he won't."

Puck went to the fridge and pulled out a water bottle, "Sure thing Berry."

Santana walked back in. "Quinn is almost here, Finn already invited her, and Britt can't."

Rachel gave a lazy okay, and Santana went on, "Oh! I also have to arrange with coach Sue to  
Get you a try out for the Cheerios! You would be sooo awesome!"

"Santana," Rachel objected.

"Nope! You have no choice! I'm forcing you."

Puck was pulled out if his thoughts of Rachel a Cheerios skirt and Rachel stopped giving reasons not to be on the Cheerios  
By the doorbell ringing.

Puck smiled and Rachel turned to him

"Shit. Shit. Shit shit shit."

Puck ran to stop her from running to the door, "Quinn! No! Stop! Puck! If you don't move I will rip your dick off!"

Puck's eyes widened and he stopped, and Rachel ran right past him to the door, but it was too late.

Finn had already opened the door and a surprised Quinn said, "I'm not sure if this relationship will work if you like boys Finn."

Finn looked worried and confused. "What?"

Quinn smiled and gave him a kiss, "Have you look in the mirror yet this morning?"

Rachel stomped, "Why Quinn why! Why did you have to tell him!"

Puck laughed, "Thanks Quinn! I owe ya!"

Quinn looked at the two betters, confused, and then went to help Finn with the writing  
On his face.

"Pay up Berry, let's face it! You lost."

Rachel pouted. "That's not fair! If Quinn hadn't have told him, he wouldn't of found out!"

Puck thought that she looked cute throwing a mini tantrum. "Sucks for you then doesn't it sweetheart?"

Rachel gave him the puppy dog look when Finn yelled, "Rachel! I'm gonna kill you!"

Santana pulled Puck back as Rachel shot outside to hide from Finn. Soon after Finn stomped past them, going directly towards Rachel.  
Santana raced to the deck to see Finn stalking right up to Rachel's hiding spot behind a tree.

"Rachel Barbara Berry! You are gonna pay for this!" Rachel giggled. "It won't fucking come off!"

Just then Carole walked outside, "Watch your mouth Finn! And Rachel!" She was cut off by an excited Rachel.

"MOMMY!"

•••

Theres chapter 2!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! So I've decided that from now on I'm going to make Saturday my update day. I get off of break tomorrow and then cheerleading (practices, games, and competitions), gymnastics, and other activities completely swamp out my schedule. So, on with the chapter then! Thanks for everyone who reviewed!**

~•~

"MOMMY!" Rachel Berry yelled as she ran away from a yelling match with Finn and into her mother's awaiting arms.

"Rachel!" Carole replied while bracing herself for the hundred something pound girl to come.

Rachel hugged her mother. She quietly whispered a quiet, "I missed you so much."

Don't get me wrong, Rachel loved her father. But, almost every teenage girl, famous or not, needs a mother figure around every once and awhile. Her father did try, but Rachel found it extremely awkward and slightly amusing to talk to a man who didn't see a tampon until the 10th grade, about differing girl problems.

Carole pulled back, "How about we go out for breakfast, just you and me, and we can catch up and I can tell you what's going to happen with school and such."

Rachel answered with a 'sure' and turned to face an awkward Quinn, Puck, Finn, and Santana with a smirk, "Sucks to be you guys, 'cuz I'm leaving."

Finn actually pouted. "Mom," he whined.

Rachel quickly sing-songed back to her brother, "Sucks to suck thunder face!" And with that, she took Carole's arm and skipped to the car, still in her pajamas.

~•~

Rachel plopped into a booth at the small diner on the outskirts of Lima's boundaries. It was one of those places that smelt kinda like the old people who sat at the round table in the back corner close to the bathrooms and coffee. But it was one of the kind of scents that you got used to after awhile.

After ordering what she wanted to drink Carole looked over to Rachel. "So, how are you? And before you answer, I mean you. Not Rach. Just Rachel."

The small girl thought for a moment. She didn't at all know what to say, so she just answered a half-hearted, "I'm good, I think."

The older woman gave a knowing nod. "And your father?" She asked.

"Same as always," sighed Rachel, "He still has no clue as to what he is going to do now that he doesn't have me to manage. I told him to find himself a girlyfriend, go skiing or something with my friends' parents, or to get himself a golden retriever."

"That's good," laughed Carole, "So anything going on in your life worth telling me?"

"Nope. Not at all." Rachel said, popping the 'p'.

"Okay. So you will be starting school Monday. I've already gotten your school stuff, and I trust you have enough clothing so you don't need more. But I am thinking Santana will get you to try out for the Cheerios, yes?"

Rachel smiled, excited for her first day of going to an actual high school. "Yup. This morning I tried arguing with he about it, but after thinking about it, I think it'll be fun. And it'll help me stay in shape for when I have to go back to being.. You know who."

"Yes, yes. You know that Finn and Santana, along with your new friends are going to want you to join glee club."

Rachel sighed, "As much as I want to, I obviously cant without risking people finding out about Rach. But if I can join and just dance, I will so that."

Carole nodded. "And that will be good enough for them."

~•~

After Rachel and her mother left, Santana just shrugged and walked back inside, everyone following her. She made herself comfortable on the couch and started to flip through the magazine she left there last night. She felt eyes on her and looked up. "What? I'm not leaving. I thought you knew better. Just because Rae left doesn't mean she isn't coming back. Plus Pucky here won't have anything to do once our dear Fuinn goes upstairs to suck face."

Quinn blushed and Finn smiled dopily, and Puck just grabbed the remote and joined Santana on the couch. Finn and Quinn left the room.

Puck tried to casually bring up Rachel. "So how do you know Rachel? I've known Finn longer than you have, and I never met her, much less knew about her."

Santana looked up from her magazine, "Nice try at bringing up Rachel. I saw you actually smile at her. And not your 'I wanna get in your pants' smolder."

Puck tried to look innocent, "I was just asking a question."

"Okay sure thing lover boy. Anyway. We met at the park when she was visiting here because she lives with her father. We were like 5 and some big kid was throwing pebbles at her while she was in the Monkey bars.

(Flashback)

_"Stop!" A 5 year old Rachel Berry screamed at the boy throwing stuff at her. "My big brother will kick your butt!"_

_Little Santana then saw the struggling girl and stalked up to the boy behind a bush. "You heard her loser! Piss off!"_

_Rachel jumped down from the monkey bars, giggling. "Thank you! What's your name?" _

_"I'm Santana. What's your name?" _

_"I'm Rachel." _

_Santana smiled, "Hiya Rachel!" _

_Just then the bush that the boy was previously hiding behind shook. Santana kicked it. _

_"Ow!" A six year old Finn yelped._

_Rachel yanked him up by his ear. "Finny! You were helping that boy?!"_

_Santana looked at the other kids confused. "You know him?" _

_Rachel didn't answer, she just kicked her brother where the sun didn't shine. _

_Santana watches in awe at the crying Finn on the ground. "Of course I know him Santana. He's my brother."_

_"How come you don't go to school with us?" _

_Rachel looped her arm through Santana's. _

_"I live with my daddy. Do you want to come to my house and play?" _

_"Yes!"_

_(End flashback)_

..and after that we kept up with each other. We sent letters with pictures and talked on the phone." Said Santana finishing her story.

Puck was dying of laughter. "Little badasses Berry and Lopez messing with the big kids. That's hilarious!"

"Yup."

After Puck calmed himself, he asked Santana a question. "So will Berry join homo explosion with us? I mean can she sing?"

Santana just laughed.

"So..? No? Does she sound like a dying whale when she sings?"

Santana laughed on, knowing perfectly well that Rachel's voice was far from sounding like a dying whale. "Nope. Not at all. But if she joins, all she is gonna be doing is dancing."

Puck looked confused. "So she can sing but she doesn't?"

Santana nodded. "Precisely."

He rolled his eyes. "But she will dance?"

Santana snorted. "Since when are you getting recruits for the glee club? And yes. She will dance. She's really good to."

Puck shrugged."New found interest."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. You just have the hots for my Rae Rae, and want to see her pretty face more often."

_As much as I hate to admit_, Puck thought, _Santana is like 110% right. In the short times I've spent talking to Rachel, my palms get all sweaty and m heart speeds up and all I can think about is how beautiful she is. I sound like I belong in one of those shitty romance films the girls have forces me to watch, but its true. I feel like I want to do the good things my mom always tags to me about doing... And it kinda freaks me out. _

Puck just told Santana "pretty much." And then walked in the kitchen to find something to eat.

~•~

When Rachel got back, Finn and Quinn came back downstairs, and the 5 teens just sat and watched movies. The whole time Rachel sat wedged between Finn and Santana, much to Pucks dismay. But that didn't stop he and the brunette from having a silent conversation from across the room, unbeknownst from the others.

After they all left Rachel went to her room. She just sat and thought for awhile. The day after tomorrow, she would start school.

She got up and walked into Finns room an leaned against the doorway. He looked at his sister from his desk chair.

"Sup Rae?"

Rachel thought for a moment and walked over to Finn's bed and sat crossed legged at the end. "I'm nervous Finny."

"Rachel is nervous? The Rachel that if I'm no mistaken has put on a wig countless times and sang her heart out In front of tons of people? What could stop her now?"

Rachel signed. "It's school Finn. I have no clue what to expect."

"I may be dumb, but I do know one thing. People are gonna love you. You are gonna fit right in. I know you are thinking that you are never going to be normal, but that is sooo not the case. Yeah, you are Rach Marie, but they don't know that. You are just like them in their eyes, and as long as you see that too, you will be perfectly fine. And if not? Screw 'em. They don't know you."

"Thanks Finn I really appreciate that." Rachel then hugged her brother and thanked him, only leaving after messing up his hair.

~•~

**Hey hey hey again. Ik. Not much puckleberry yet, I'll try to fit some in next chapter. And it sucked. :D tell me what you think! Aaand here's a new thing I'm gonna start doing. A question at the end of the chapter! Sooo answer and we will see what wins Saturday:**

**Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! So earlier this week when I asked the Harry Potter or Lord of the rings? Outcome was totally lame. Come on people! lol 3 anyway Harry Potter won 2 to 0. **

~•~

Rachel woke up Monday morning, and immediately started getting ready.

She went to sleep early the night before to be in top condition for the occasion. But even with the extra sleep, waking up is always a difficulty.

So, in regards to the first statement, she trudged out of bed, then immediately started getting ready.

Rachel curled her hair into big messy curls, and did a light smoky eye make-up wise.

Her outfit was harder to choose. It's not like she could show up to school in the tiny town of Lima, Ohio in one of the gorgeous outfits designed specifically for her. But he hadn't been featured many times in some of the top fashion magazines for no reason.

She finally decided on some lighter wash, ripped boyfriend jeans, a loose fitting white tank with horizontal navy stripes, and a navy blazer. To add some accents she added a light blue chunky necklace, a brown belt, and brown faux suede platform pumps.

Rachel grabbed her iPhone and her gold sparkly Victoria secret backpack and skipped down the stairs. She grabbed some toast from her mom, and after being told her brother was waiting for her in his truck, she went to find him.

Fin watched Rachel struggle to get her small body into his truck. He knew he should of been helping her, but it was too funny so he just sat and laughed.

"Finn! It's not funny!" Said Rachel after she finally got in.

"I'm sorry sis, but it was." Fin said as he pulled out of the drive way and began the short drive to school.

Rachel huffed and Finn began again, "I have glee after school, so you are gonna have to wait for me if you want a ride."

"That's fine with me. Besides, I was thinking of auditioning to just dance."

"I wish you could sings, we would for sure be going to nationals then."

Rachel smiled, "Yes, but you know I can't. But you guys can do it without me anyway. Regionals is coming up soon, and after seeing the video of you rocking sectionals, I don't think you'll have a problem."

"Thanks Rae."

~•~

When the siblings got out I the truck at WHMS Rachel could already feel eyes on her. She was used to people looking at Rach, but knowing people were looking at her an all they saw was Rachel, it made her feel kind of bare.

"Who is that?"

"I thought Finn was dating Quinn? Trouble with the power couple?" That one made Rachel smirk.

"Damn! New girl has an amazing body!" That one was heard by Finn, and he bit out to the group of football players, "That new girl is my fucking sister, so watch it."

Finn's outburst caused a whole new stream of whispers.

"Finn has a sister? Since when?"

"I thought they looked alike. Told you."

"I don't care if she is Finn's sister, I'd still tap that."

Rachel rolled her eyes an turned to face the people. "Yes. I am Finn's sister. But I'm not going to sleep with you because you people are idiotic fools who don't know the difference between cat and dog. I'm a big girl and I don't need Finn to say no for me. I'll rip your dick off and sell it on eBay. So get it through you damn skulls that I'm not some piece of meat." She turned back around and started walking, leaving behind an astonished Finn, before slamming right into a certain Mohawked boy's chest.

"That was pretty badass Legs."

Rachel rose an eyebrow, "Legs?" She suddenly felt extremely at ease, Noah had some weird effect on her and she really couldn't pinpoint what it was, but she liked it.

"Legs." He confirmed, "you freaked out when I called you Rach, and Rae feels too Santana or Finn-like, Ray Ray is to Brittney, and Rachel is too boring, I've decided to call you Legs because you have ridiculously long legs for a midget."

"Uhm, okay?"

Puck just smiled at her, making little butterflies appear in her stomach. She just shrugged it off as first-day jitters.

She started walking again. Finn had caught up with them and they were about to walk in the doors when Santana ran up and joined them. She didn't say anything just gave them a smile, her ponytail bouncing around and her Cheerios uniform perfect.

It was kind of a high school musical moment really, the four of them walking in together, giving Rachel a reassuring 'we're all in this together' glance as Santana looped her arm through Rachel's, and took it into her own hands to guide the smaller brunette to the office to get her schedule

. It was kind of ruined when Santana and Rachel walked away, their only goodbye being a "Bye Bitches!"

~•~

Rachel walked into her first class after Santana dropped her at the door, telling her Puck was in the class.

Santana was right, and she spotted a Mohawk immediately. Puck seemed to have seen her at the same time.

"Slim Jim! Over here! You my can sit by me. I'm sure you'll be honored."

"Let me guess, you got tired of 'Legs'?"

Said Rachel as she made her way to the seat Puck made some Cheerios get out of the seat by him

"Nope, but I decided that I'd better have a few nicknames so that they don't get worn out."

The teacher walked in. And look at her students. She was old and wrinkly and Rachel wasn't sure if she could see well enough to notice that she was new. But apparently age only heightened her senses.

"Well you're new," she ground out regarding Rachel's presence.

Rachel smirked, "yup."

The history teacher squinted at her, "You don't suppose you would like to introduce yourself to the class?

Rachel shrugged, "I don't suppose I would. But all you need to know is that I'm Rachel, and I'm Finn Hudson's sister.

The old woman sighed, "Very we'll then." And with that she did role, and then started a long lesson about American history, that she was probably around for.

Rachel was extremely bored, and when the teacher, whose named she learned was Miss Jay, asked if there was any questions so far, she said under her breath, but loud enough for the boy beside her to hear, "I do have a question. Would you please shut your trap? Because no one gives a flying fuck."

Puck chuckled. And got a price if paper from his notebook. He wrote something down and passed it over to Rachel.

_Very funny Legs, but keep your voice down lady has super hearing. She'll flip shit and trust me, that shit ain't Kosher. _

Rachel looked at him with a raiseye eyebrow. He made a gesture telling her write back, so she did.

_I understand that your 'shit aint kosher' was intended to be a joke, but be careful who you say_ it_ around. You're lucky I'm not my grandmother on my dad's side. She would have ripped your head off, cooked it for dinner, ate it for dinner, and then lunch the next day. She's a super puck_

Puck's face uncharacteristically lit up at the small girl's reply. He then scribbled out:

_You're_ _Jewish? Awesome! Jew buddies! _

After reading what was written on the paper Rachel immediately wrote:

_Jew Buddies ftw! _

Puck gave Rachel a genuine smile and leaned over close to here and whispered in her ear, "So I think I've found a new nickname for you,

His breath on her neck made her shiver, but she covered it up with a very Puck-like smirk. "And what is that?"

"You will be," he said slowly, "My Jewish-American princess."

Rachel looked up at him, "Not as bad as I thought, I suppose I could grow to like it.

The two just sat for a couple of seconds, staring at each other, until the voice of Miss Jay interrupted them.

"Miss Berry! Mr. Puckerman! Pay attention!"

The two just faced forward again wordlessly, and when the teacher turned around, the just laughed.

**~•~**

**that was that! NexT chapter will be the rest of Rachel's dirt day of school. I might have that out before Saturday. So this update's question is:**

**batman or superman?**


	5. Chapter 5

Last weeks Questions winner was BATMAN, and he beat SUPERMAN 5 to 2

~•~

After 1rst period history with Puck, Rachel found that all of her other classes before lunch she had with either Santana or Brittany. She knew she wouldn't have any classes with Quinn or Finn, they were seniors. She was a junior.

~•~

**(A/N- I don't know how it works where you live, but at my school you have 5 morning classes, lunch, and then 3 afternoon classes.) **

~•~

After 5th period, Rachel walked to her locker to drop her books off with Santana and Brittany. As she was shutting the door and turning around, she saw a cute guy walk past and wink at her. Brittany seemed to notice.

"Omg! Rae Rae! Did you see that? Luke Andrews just winked at you! He's cute."

Santana interjected before Rachel could reply. "Yeah he is cute, and yeah he winked at Rae, but he's a jerk. And I'm not gonna allow him to hurt my Rae."

Rachel smiled, "Down girl," she giggled. "But thanks Tana."

They reached the doors of the cafeteria and walked through. The two Cheerios ushered Rachel through the crowd of students, ands got their food quickly. Rachel found their table without be showed to it, and sat down between Santana and Finn.

"Hey Finnster," she said.

Finn glared at his sister at the use of 'Finnster' he then said, "Rachel. This is Sam and Mike. Mike is in my grade and Sam is in yours. Be civil."

It was then when Rachel became aware of the two boys sitting next to Puck. "Hey! I'm Rachel Berry. I'm supposed to be civil, as Told by my big sister Finnessa, but if we are gonna be friends, I'm not gonna be shy and not ask how many balls blondie Sam can fit in his mouth."

Puck dropped his fork and said with a mouth full of food, "That's what I'm saying!"

Rachel scrunched up her nose, "Ew, Noah, swallow. Please."

Turning her attention once more back to Sam and Mike, The Asian stated, "I like her already!"

And Sam? Well Sam was in shock at her extreme bluntness, but finally released a flirty smile and said to her, "me too." This action earned a glare from Finn, with made the blonde recoil, and a kick in the shin from Puck, unnoticed by everyone, except Santana.

Mike began again, "Are you going to join glee club Rachel?

Rachel figured the question was coming. "Yeah, but I won't be singing. I'll dance."

The group began to talk about the songs they had been working on when a girl with obviously dyed red hair, an ugly look on her face, and, much to Rachel's amusement, a Rach Marie shirt.

"I hate to interrupt your chit chat about homo explosion, but I'd like to introduce myself to new-girl here with the god awful nose."

Quinn spoke up, "Back off Madison. Nobody wants you here."

Madison chuckled. "Chill Fabray. I'm just here to be nice. Hi. I'm Madison. I'm here to tell you that you need to learn your place here, and that even though you are the quarterback's sister, you aren't hot shit you need to work to the top, not like you will even will get there. So I'm going to be dishing out initiation to the losers." With that she pulled out a slushy from behind her back.

Rachel knew what she was going to do. She had heard about the infamous slushy facial, from both Santana an Finn. So, she swiftly ducked behind the red head as she was drawing her arm back and before Madison could understand what was going on, the slushy was on the floor.

Madison shrieked. "You fucking whore!"

Santana stood up. She had seen enough. "That is my best friend you are talking to! And I suggest you get out of my sight before I unleash Lima Heights on you."

Madison scoffed. "Best friend? Please. Does you best friend know about you and Brittany over there? I'm not stupid. I know you think only your faggot group of friends know that you and her explore each other in your free time, but does your best friend know?"

Rachel promptly smacked the girl. "How dare you? You have no right to do something like that to anyone. No matter even if I didn't know. I suggest you remove your stuffed boobs out of this cafeteria, before I show your ass out.

Madison looked scared. "This isn't over bitch. You'll pay." She left.

Rachel looked over at a crying Santana.

Her own eyes rimmed with tears she grit out a raspy, "Is it true?" Santana cried on. Rachel repeated, "Santana. Is. It. True."

Santana looked up at Rachel, her eyes shining with a pleading, unspoken apology.

Rachel walked out of the room, causing Santana to sob even harder.

Finn looked at the people at their table. He knew that a few of the people there, including himself, wanted to go after her. "Just leave her be."

Santana pull herself from Quinn an Brittany's caring grips, eyes puffy and red. "No." She got up. "Puck come with me."

Finn protested, "Puck? Hell no. If anybody goes with her, it's me."

"No Finn. You'll just make it worse. I know her. Puck is coming with me."

The pair then followed after the brunette.

~•~

Santana pushed Puck to the door of the bathroom closest to the cafeteria. He looked startled.

"Me? Why me?"

Santana sighed, like it was obvious. "She's not gonna talk to me right now. Try to talk to her."

Puck agreed. He was starting to develop feelings for the petite girl, after only a couple of days.

He pushed open the door and saw a teary-eyed Rachel with both hands on either side of the sink leaning forward. When she heard him enter, before seeing who it was she barked out, "Get the fuck out."

Puck shrugged and walked over to her and sat on the counter beside where she was still looking at herself. "Nope."

Rachel broke her stance and looked up at the boy. She pushed herself up beside him and they sat in silence, she took a section of her hair in her hands and just stared at it, before Puck spoke up

"You know she feels terrible." He said quietly.

Rachel, still staring wonderingly at her hair whispered "I know."

Puck tore his gaze from his hands and looked at her, "What are you thinking about?

"I'm not mad at her for it, for Brittany. I'm just so damn angry with myself, and upset with her, for thinking that she couldn't tell me. I sit here calling her my best friend, and I don't even see her for months at a time. We Skype a lot, yeah, but she can't even tell me about something like that, something that best friends are supposed to share with each other, no matter what?

Every single one of you people probably think I'm some dumbass. I'm so...so ugh. I can't even find the word... Angry I guess. Angry that she would not trust me? Not care enough to know that when her little secret came out that I would hurt so much? I can't believe I was so vulnerable. I told her absolutely everything. My biggest secret. A-and now I'm starting to rethink my decision."

Puck looked at the crying girl with eyes full of unasked questions, "No body thinks you're a dumbass. I sure as hell don't."

"Thanks Noah. I'm sorry I went all 'next up on Dr. Phil' on you."

Puck silently laughed, "I don't mind." He thought for a moment and took a chance, "Do you think you'll ever be able to tell me your 'biggest secret'?"

"Maybe Noah, just maybe."

He gave her a non-Pucklike smile, "Good, now go talk to Santana."

Rachel got up. "Give me some time. Okay? I'll talk to her, soon, just not quite yet."

~•~

After Rachel walked to her locker to get her drug and chill before afternoon classes began and started to try to find her classes alone before finally deciding that she was lost.

Cue the entrance of the boy that winked at her earlier. What was his name? Luke. It was Luke. Looking at him closer she saw his features more clearly, he was tall, but not as tall as Finn. Maybe 6'1. He has blonde-brown hair and green eyes. He had a ken-doll like face, but the look in his eyes and the ugly smirk on his face told her that Santana was right. Major jerk. And trust me, Rachel was an excellent judge of character.

He sauntered over to her.

"Lost?" He aske

"Yup, but I think I got it." She politely smiled

He stepped closer to her and she saw Santana and Puck standing at the end of the hallway

"Are you sure about that babe?" He winked.

Rachel glanced over his shoulder at her friends that were watching her from down the empty hallway.

She thought to Puck. She kinda liked him, but she promised herself that she wouldn't get close to a boy, for her Careers sake. She felt it wouldn't be fair to not let someone she would potentially love in on half of her life. Little did she know she was already letting those walls down.

"Like I said," she pushed past him and said a little more forcefully, "I'm. Good."

Luke Andrews had been a small pain Rachel's ass that day, but it was he who convinced her that she had to forgive Santana. She remembered how Santana promised that she wouldn't let anyone hurt her that very same morning when he winked at her in the hallway. It reminded Rachel that her friendship with one certain Latina wasn't something that could be ruined by a secret. It was something worth fighting for.

She walked in the direction of the Latina Cheerleader and the badass and stood before the girl.

"Noah? Care to give us a minute?"

"Sure thing Jew buddy.

Santana immediately began to apologize.

"I'm sorry. I promise I was going to tell you. I swear. I just didn't know how. I've been so happy and high on you coming to stay for awhile the whole thing became a blur and-"

"Santana. Stop. I understand. I'm not mad, but we do need to talk. Not here though. Tonight. Okay?"

Santana laughed, "Okay B. Oh! And guess what? I talked to coach Sylvester, and she said she'd let you try out to be a Cheerio! So today after school go see her, and afterward, head to glee."

"Okay." Rachel was glad she and Santana were still comfortable around each other, just like it had always been. Effortless.

~•~

The rest if the school day past quickly, and before she knew it, Rachel was I her way to Sue Sylvester's office. Sue was fairly kind to her, for her own standards, and led Rachel to the football field where she promptly told her to do something that didn't make her want to cry.

Rachel began a fast paced routine, complete with multiple back handsprings and back aerials.

Sue Sylvester was actually impressed for a change. This chick knew what she was doing, and a new fresh face was just what she needed for her beloved Cheerios.

"Welcome to the Cheerios Berry. If you come see me in a month, we may just be talking about making you captain. Follow me and I will give you your uniform it will be worn daily, along with your hair in a perfect Cheerios ponytail. Santana Britt and Quinn should help you with that.

~•~

Rachel stepped into the choir room in a Cheerios uniform, with her hair down, still perfect from when she styled it that morning. It was was the confident smile on her pretty face that completed the whole look.

Brittany, being the first one to see her squealed, "Ray Ray! Did you make the Cheerios?"

Santana smiled at the ditsy blonde, and said to her in a sweet voice, "Of course she did Britt Britt. Rachel has awesome moves. And, if she didn't, why would she be wearing the uniform?"

"Welcome to the Cheerios Rachel." Said Quinn, the captain.

"Thanks Quinn, and yes, Brittany. I did make the squad."

"Uhm, Rachel is it? Can I help you we are kinda in the middle of a rehearsal here." Said Mr. Shuester.

"Yeah, sorry Shue. I'd like to audition, but I'm not going to be signing. I'll dance... Finn told me that would be okay..

Shue sighed, "Yes Rachel that is okay. You can skip your audition. As much as I'd hate to admit it, if you are good enough for me." He paused and then said, smiling, "I hope you will have a good time I New Directions. Please sit down. You came just in time, we were just about to start choreographing our Regionals set list."

Rachel pulled up a chair and sat down beside Finn. After awhile of listening to the director talk, he declared that Brittany, Mike, and Rachel would be in charge of choreography. It surprised Rachel that he was letting her so something that important, without so much as an audition. But it didn't stop her from giving it her best, just like always.

~•~

Puck got home after glee, the first thing he did was get some food. Why? Because the shit they give people at school was 1. nasty, and 2. no matter how much effort he put into getting more from the lunch ladies, it wasn't enough.

His mom was at work, and his sister was at some after school thing. He'd have to pick her up later. And since later was, well later, he went up to chill in his room. After a sufficient amount of video games, he put the controller down.

He couldn't stop thinking about what Santana said to him earlier when Rachel was talking to fag Luke Andrews.

_They had been watching Rachel and Luke for a while. When Rachel obviously turned him down, and began walking towards them. _

_"Look," said Santana, "I don't have much time to say this, but it's the perfect time. You aren't the only one here who is quickly falling under Rachel's fairy enchantment. I know my best has a soft spot for you. She wouldn't have opened up to you in there if she didn't. You need to mark your territory before someone else does."_

_Puck acted surprised, "The fuck you mean?" And then, with an obvious fake cough, "you don't know that I like her."_

_"Bull, Puckerman. I saw you kick Sam at lunch when he tried to flirt with her."_

_Puck ran a hand down his face, "You think she feels the same way?"_

_Santana just looked at him, "Its not gonna be easy to win her over, she has walls, oth- err, past life prevents her from getting to close to people but." then, Rachel was in front of her and asking for Puck to give them a minute, their conversation was over._

After that, he didn't see Rachel, but when he came into glee with the infamous Cheerios attire, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. The jeans she wore earlier hugged her curves in all the right places, but dang, her legs in that skirt were downright sexy. He watched her like a creep all of practice watching her collaborate with Mike and Britt about their task for regionals. She would try some moves out and either execute them perfectly, or mess up, but laughing her musical laugh at herself before getting back to work.

Puck wasn't so confused anymore, he liked her, he knew it, and it wasn't in the whole I wanted to blow her fucking mind way either. He had genuine feelings after only a few days. And now all he could think about was: How?

~•~

**Like it? Lemme now! In a review maybe? I you do be sure to answer this updates Question:**

**If you could be any character ever on glee, who would you be?**

**Bye until next week, -Dani**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know it isn't my normal update day but hey. Whatever. An update is and update. I loved hearing what character you guys said you would be last week! If I had to choose, I'd say Brittany. I'm basically your stereo typical blonde. I'm a cheerleader, I have an absolutely ridiculous sense of humor. Plus I have a cat. So yay for Brittany**!

~•~

After the first couple if days, people slowly started to get used to Rachel's presence and started to gossip about different subjects. Rachel was already above most people on the McKinley High School social ladder, being a Cheerio that's already best friends with Unholy Trinity, not to mention being the star quarterbacks sister.

Before she knew it, Friday was upon everyone. And it was the day of Brittany, Santana, Quinn, and herself's sleepover.

Finn and Rachel walked into the school that morning together as per usual. Finn went his separate way to the senior hallway to stop at his locker and find Quinn, and Rachel went to the junior hallway to do the same, but to find Santana and Brittany to work on a new Cheerios routine Sue ordered them to put together, featuring her newest star, Rachel. "What about Quinn? Shouldn't she help too?" Rachel asked when the coach exclaimed that she was bored, and demanded the three juniors find something that didn't make her want to kick a ginger.

"Ahh see here Miss 'I'm sexy and I nose it, Q isn't gonna be here forever, she's graduating after this year, and I'm sure she's going to try to get into some big hot shot school, and the only reason she is here now, not quitting is because it looks good on a college application." Quinn looked surprised at how well Sue Sylvester actually knew her.

That all being said a couple of days before, the girls did what they were told.

After dispersing from Santana and Brittany at the gym, Rachel started to head to class, but she was grabbed by the wrist and pulled in the direction of the exit. Panicking at first, Rachel tried to scream, but it was muffled by a familiar calloused hand. Puck.

"You know Noah, you could've been like 'Hey Rachel! You want to go outside?' Instead of making me think you were a kidnapper or something." Rachel snapped.

Puck glanced over at her, "Now what's the fun in that Berry?"

Rachel laughed. She'd only been in Lima for a week, but her and Puck had already been getting close. They had a flirty kind of friendship, and they both knew way super at the ends of their toes almost poking out of their skin that eventually the sexual tension between the two of them would be... Palpable. After all, they were a couple of good looking Jews.

Puck led her up into the bleachers and sat down. Rachel sat facing him, feet out and ankles crossed.

"You must have a reason for forcing me to skip class?"

Puck chucked and looked over at her. He took her by her feet, that were about a foot away from him and pulled her to him, so that her legs were now draped across his lap. "Didn't want to go to class. S'boring. And I didn't want to look like a loner. So I drug a hot Cheerio out here with me."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Haha." She say laughing dryly, "maybe I wanted to learn about.. Um what were we doing in that class again?"

It was then Pucks turn to roll his eyes. "Anyway. What are you doing tonight? We don't hang out alone after school, so I was thinking we could have badass bonding time at the arcade."

"Can't." Rachel replied. "I actually having "boding time" with Q, San, an Britt."

"Bonding time is it? How much.. Bonding," he winked, "will be going on?"

Rachel winked back. "If we are in need of any assistance, you'll be the first we'll call."

Puck choked a little. "Too far, Legs, too far. Can't do that to me. Putting images in my head shame on you."

Rachel laughed, "You have to be super nice in order to get actual images Noah."

"Ray!" At that, Rachel burst into a fit of giggles. Puck had no choice to laugh with the beautiful girl beside him.

~•~

The day was over, but before the sleep over part one (aka shopping) could start, there was Cheerios practice. Near the end of that, they finished their routine, and were frozen in their final stunt.** (Getting technical in the cheer stuff here, js)**was I a full extension in the center with her hands grasping poms on her hips, and Santana and Brittany five feet on either side of her, angled in doing hitches on opposite legs. Rachel was in the front in a simple thigh stand.

"Stop! Stop!" Sue yelled, "Quinn, you're too tall for that spot. Switch with Rachel."

Rachel stepped down from her easy stunt as Quinn cradled down from hers. They walked to each others spots and sent Rachel up to the top.

Sue smiled. Yeah, you heard me, smiled. "Perfect. Berry! Who knew your midget was would come in handy!"

Everyone was silent. Brittany spoke up, "but Coach, that's a captain spot."

Sue nodded, "Indeed it is Brittany. Everyone twist cradle down, Lindsay, on your call. Berry, Peirce, Lopez, and Fabray! Come see me."

Santana was the first to reach her, others close behind. "Yeah coach?"

"It seems that I'm making some changes regarding our captains. I'd like to make Berry a co-captain. But that is not all. Berry will be a co-captain along with Fabray And Peirce. Santana, I am promoting you to Captain. That's all. Go away now. I must go make Mrs. Pillsbury whimper like an infant dog, by coughing on the doughnuts in the teachers lounge." Sue stalked off, and before the girls could talk about the newly arranged captains while going into the locker room, Puck ran up to them, sweaty and gross, but still hot from football practice.

"Hey ladies, I know you have plans tonight but unless Rachel's allowed to text me, I'll have no choice but to hug you right now."

"She'll text, you. Promise. Anything to get your sweaty ass self away from us, right B?" Santana inquired.

"Yuppers." Rachel said to him.

He smiled and smiled a 'awesome' before jogging to the boys locker rooms.

The 4 changed into a clean uniform and began the short walk to Quinn's car, when the girl who owned the car (which is Quinn) spoke up. "When we get to the mall, congratulatory pretzels on me in honor of Santana becoming captain and Rachel becoming a co-captain."

"You're not mad?"

The older blonde smiled. "Nope. What Sue said earlier this week was true. I need to focus on school if I want to get into Yale. I'm glad she mad Santana captain, and frankly I wouldn't of cared of she banished me from becoming any kind of captain."

~•~

At the mall, as promised, Quinn went to the food court and bought them all pretzels. The unholy trinity were gossiping over some school drama that Rachel didn't give a flying fuck about, when she remembered about texting Puck. She looked up at the others from her food, immersed in conversation, and pulled out her phone.

_Hello ugly. -RB_

She got an almost instant reply.

_S'not fair to call me ugly. You'll never win an argument when we both know you're lying. So try that again. -NP_

Rachel types her reply smirking.

_Hey oh incredibly handsome sex god. -RB_

Rachel could only imagine the egotistical look on his face when he got that.

_Much better gorgeous. Much better. :)_

Rachel blushed at that. Gorgeous? Was that what he though of her as? She was broke out of her thoughts by Brittany.

"Is there a picture of Puck's dick on your phone Ray Ray?"

Rachel coughed. "What?" She screeched.

Brittany looked confused. "We'll you were looking at your phone and blushing, and you told Puck you'd text him..."

Rachel's eyes widened more. "No no Britts. He um, he, didn't do that."

The blonde seemed relieved. "Good. Because my cousin Joey did that to his girlfriend like a week after they started dating, and now he's a registered sex offender."

Rachel shot confused looks to Quinn and Santana. They just shrugged and got up, and made their way to the first store.

~•~

Several stores later, they were ready to head to the Lopez home to finish their fun night. Rachel remembered she didn't text Puck back.

_Sorry I didn't reply Noah. Got a distracted. You know, shoes and crap... So I'm gorgeous now? -RB_

Y_up, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. ;) -NP_

They pulled into the driveway in front of the huge home that was the Lopez residence. Brittany jumped out of the car an screamed, "Lets get the first official Hot Four sleepover going on!"

"Hot four?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, you me and Sanny were the Unholy Trinity, but now we have a new bestie, Rachel. We need a new name for us."

"Agreed," Quinn began, "but definitely not that one."

Santana laughed. "Yeah, we'll work on that."

~•~

**Yay! Finally updated! I'm not super happy with it but it needed to be written in order to get to the funner stuffs. So next chappie you get to see the rest of the sleepover. So this question?**

**_I'm asking you to name the friendship of Santana Rachel Quinn and Brittany (as mentioned in the end)._**

**The one I like best ill use! Until next time,**

**Dani.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

So last chapters question was answered by literally 2 people. WEAK people. Use your creativity!

~•~

Santana, Brittany, Quinn, and Rachel were sitting on the floor of the Lopez's finished Basement. The room was big and open with its cream colored walls, white crown molding and matching colored carpet. A built-in media center lined one wall and a L-shaped couch sat in the corner. Color- scheme fitting bean bags also littered the floor. The 4 had long since abandoned their uniforms for pajamas and ate their pizza while watching Pitch Perfect.

When the movie finished, Santana spoke up.

"We'll now I'm bored. Lets kick this up a knotch. Anyone up for truth or dare?"

They all giggled and agreed, but Rachel did so with some nervousness. She had a few secrets she obviously wanted to keep hidden.

"Rachel first! Truth or Dare!" said Quinn.

Rachel hesitated, "Truth."

"What's going on with you and Puck? You guys are always all flirty with each other."

"We are friends, nothing more. I'm not dumb. I know of his reputation. I'm more than happy with our friendship, and I'm not going to ruin it by sleeping with him so he can have anther notch on his bedpost. And if that's what he is in it for, I guess that sucks for both of us."

"Ray! Don't say that! He doesn't look at you like a price of meat like the other girls. I think he likes you too. You guys would be so cute together!"

Rachel looked confused at what Brittany said. "Who said I liked him?"

Santana groaned. "Get real B! There's no way you can't! Like Britt said, you guys are perfect!"

"Think what you want. I think it's someone else's turn," said Rachel, trying to cover up her blush. "Quinn, truth or dare.

"Dare."

"I dare you to get your phone and my brother, and tell him that you can't stand me, and that I got you kicked off of the Cheerios."

Quinn blanched, "but he'll hate me!"

"If it was actually true! Ah Quinny! You must know Finn well enough to know that he'd look like a gassy baby and sputter out 'ssshheeees mmmmmy sssister'. It'll be gold."

Santana and Brittany were dyeing of laughter at the thought of Quinn's dare. They had already retrieved her phone and pulled up Finn's contact. Quinn grabbed the device and pressed the screen in the proper places to, believe it or not, call Finn.

_Hey babe._

"Finn. I need to talk to you."

_Yeah sure, everything okay?_

Quinn stifled a giggle and replied, "No everything is not okay! Your sister got me kicked off the Cheerios! I can't stand her! I want her to stay away from me and if she doesn't, we are done!"

_... B-b-but Q, s-he's my s-s-ister. I love both of you! I can't have the two biggest women in my life fighting! P-plea-a-se._

"You better decide Finn Hudson!" Quinn hug up before they started laughing so hard Lima would shake.

Quinn looked up from her phone and all 4 girls started laughing hysterically, especially Rachel. They stayed in this laughing fit for five minutes until Rachel's phone rang. Seeing it was Puck, she told the others to be quiet and then answered.

"Hello?"

_Would you please explain to me why Finn is curled up on a couch whimpering 'Quinn' 'Rachel' 'hate each other'_

Rachel roared with laughter. "That's golden! You see here Little Noe Noe it's fake. I dared Quinn to call him an say that she hates me and I got her kicked off of the Cheerios. And, if you tell him this, I'm not talking to you for like a whole day."

There was silence on the other end, then he started chuckling.

_Miss Rachel Berry you_ _are pure evil. I won't tell him. Got to go. Bye._

He promptly hung up. Santana Quinn and Brittany were giving her questioning looks.

"Our little secret is safe. He's not going to tell."

They all then continued their game. Most everyone chose to take on a dare, and eventually, it got dull, and they decided to talk about glee club.

"I can't believe sectionals are next weekend!" Said Brittany.

"I know right! I used to hate the whole thing but now I always get so excited about performing. What about you Rachel? You aren't nervous about dancing in front of a crowd are you?"

Rachel and Santana look at each other and laughed.

Santana still laughing with Rachel, giggled out, "Ray! Imagine YOU scared in front of a crowd!"

The blondes in the room were extremely confused but shrugged it off as just another one of the other twos inside jokes.

"I guess not then."

"I don't think Kurt and Mercedes like me," pipped Rachel.

"Why?" Asked Brittany.

"Well they always glare at me when we are teaching the dance moves. It's like I'm stealing they're spotlight or something."

Santana sighed, "Those Diva's are just jealous that you're way cooler than they'll ever be, and you've been here a week. You came into 'their' club and don't like the fact that you can dance perform better than they can without singing. They're not real big on anyone other than the original four, them, Tina, and Artie." She then added with a smirk, "plus I'm pretty sure Kurtsie has a crush on your dreamy Mohawk man."

They all laughed and agreed. They talked until they just fell asleep.

~•~

Okay. So short chapter. I really had to force myself to write this. I've been getting impatient about getting to the better stuff. I'll get another update out sooner, promise. So for a question...

Should there be a resolution to Kurt and Mercedes not really liking Rachel?

Please review! They make my day every time and influence me to write faster *wink wink* I also will take some suggestions for smaller plot points if you have any ideas!


	8. Chapter 8

**Howdy howdy lovely readers! This here chapter is going to be longer, to cover my lack of weekly updates, and short (under 1000 words) chapter 6. **

**IMPORTANT NOTE REGARDING STORY: **

**On another note, I hate to make changes to the story now, but in order for the plot line to drag on before the good stuff happens, I must say that instead of Rachel coming to McKinley before **_sectionals_**, she comes before **_regionals_**, so last chapter when Brittany said something about not being able to wait until sectionals, just mentally change that to regionals. Other than that, nothing has changed. Thanks!**

~•~

Rachel returned from Santana's house after the sleepover quite tired but perked up when she saw her mother sitting on the couch looking up from a magazine at her with a look that means business.

"Rachel dear, care to tell me why you brother hasn't come out of his room since Puck left, and when you go in to try to ask him what's wrong, he just pouts and moans..?"

Rachel burst out laughing and flopped on the couch. She started to reach for the remote, but a hand stopped her.

"What did you do?" Sighed Carole.

Rachel tried her best to look innocent and said in a standard funny accent, "What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what. I honestly don't even care what you did anymore, and as long as you fix it, okay?"

"Yes, mom."

"I mean it Rachel, go do it now."

Rachel got up wit a huff and started up the stairs, "Yes, mom."

"Oh, and your dad called. He needs for you to contact him and your agent in a conference call to talk about Rach stuff."

"Yes, mom."

~•~

Rachel knocked on Finn's door.

"Finny? Can I come in?"

She heard some sort form of 'hplyjph' from through the door, and took it as a 'sure Rachel! Come on in! Happy to have ya'

Finn spoke when she entered the room.

"Don't even think about reasoning with me on the whole thing between you and Quinn , Rachel."

"Well there's no reason to anyway."

Finn finally looked at her. "What do you mean?"

Rachel silently laughed. "I mean it was a joke. I dared Quinn to call you."

Finn stood up quickly. "WHAT?!"

Rachel jumped up and started to dash out. Into the hallway.

"You can't catch me tubby!"

Rachel flew into her room and shut the door.

"Just wait Rachel. You're gonna pay."

~•~

After Finn stalked off, Rachel called her father.

"Hey dad! What did you need?" Said Rachel, even though she already knew quite well about what he needed to talk about.

_We need to talk about Rach. And you know that. We can't have you disappearing completely off the face of the earth. _

Rachel sighed. "I know daddy."

_I talked to your publicist, and we typed out and email together explaining what you should do to keep the fans on their toes, and has a couple appearances I thought you might enjoy. _

"Okay. Ill look at it. So how are-"

_Sorry sweetie but I have to go, talk to you later. Bye_

"Well bye then, Dad."

After the phone call Rachel grabbed her laptop and headed downstairs to read the email.

**Hello Rachel Dear, we agreed to let you take a break, but we also did establish that you have to keep up with Rach during it. **

**First, you must keep up with your twitter, Facebook, etc. put on the wig a take a picture or two every once and awhile. Second, every so often you need to fly back to LA for a couple of days to shop, see friends, stuffs like that. **

**You must also choose at least a couple of these major appearances. **

**Saturday night live**

**Grammys**

**Teen choice awards**

**Duet w/Adam Levine on a remix album**

**Guest appearances on tours**

**Perform on The Voice or American idol**

**Thanks Rachel, let me know about some of those appearances. **

**-Dad**

Rachel shut her laptop with a sigh. Getting up, she made her way to the closet, and pulled out the chest in the back. She opened and pulled out her red Rach wig. She put it on and braided it into a side braid.

She took her iPhone and took a standard selfie with her front facing camera. Signed into her twitter and Instagram accounts and posted the picture with the caption 'missing my fans! Love you guys!'

~•~

It was the next day in glee club where Finn got his revenge on Rachel.

"Hey mister Shue?"

Mr. Shuester looked at Fin with a weary gaze. "Yeah Finn?"

Fin got up and faced the club. "I was thinking we could use a little break from our nonstop regionals practice. So, I'm suggesting that we pick an artist and just sing a bunch of their songs. Just for fun. It'll be a nice break."

Shue opened his mouth to disagree but when he saw the kids' expectant and hopefully looks he just couldn't. "Got a specific artist in mind Finn?"

Finn gave an almost evil smile.

"Yeah, I do. Lets sing some Rach Marie songs."

The club, excluding Santana and Rachel, erupted in cheers. Rachel stood up angrily.

"Finn? Can I talk to you? Privately?"she said.

Without waiting for an answer she took her brothers wrist and pulled him into the corner.

"I hate you."

Finn laughed. "You deserve it."

"Finn I'm totally serious. Do you know what would happen if one of these people realized that Rach Marie was singing backup for one of her own songs? My whole cover would be blown! I've wanted this whole 'normal life' thing for so long and if you ruin it, I don't know what I'll do."

With that she walked away, an sat down in one of the chairs, excluding herself from the others. Santana quickly noticed her friends discomfort. She sat down next to her.

"You gonna be okay B?"

Rachel smiled great fully at Santana. "Yeah San. I just. Eh. I don't know."

Santana laughed softly. "Got anything you want me to sing for ya?"

Rachel took a breath. "Let's sing Catch my Breath together."

"What? Are you sure? You're gonna risk your secret just to sing one song?" Said an extremely shocked Latina.

"I'm not just gonna let Finn win. Lets do this."

"Okay then," Santana stood up. "Move over losers. Me and Ray here are gonna kick some ass here."

Most people sat down immediately and murmurs of 'Rachel? Singing?' Could be heard. Some people (Kurt and Mercedes) just glared.

(A/N The son is Catch my Breath by Kelly Clarkson but in this story it's a Rach Marie song.

**Santana** _Rachel_ both

**I don't wanna be left behind**

**Distance was a friend of mine**

**Catching breath in a web of lies**

**I've spent most of my life**

**Riding waves, playing acrobat**

**Shadowboxing the other half**

**Learning how to react**

**I've spent most of my time **

**Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told it's supposed to be right**

Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that

Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now

Some of the people looked utterly shocked at Rachel's voice just being layered underneath Santana's. They had no idea what shed sound like all by herself.

_Addicted to the love I found_

_Heavy heart, now a weightless cloud_

_Making time for the ones that count_

_I'll spend the rest of my time_

_Laughing hard with the windows down_

_Leaving footprints all over town_

_Keeping faith kinda comes around_

_I'll spent the rest of my life_

_Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show_

_Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told it's supposed to be right_

Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that

Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now

**You helped me see**

**The beauty **_in everything _

**Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show**

_Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told it's supposed to be right_

Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of this show

Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right

_Catch my breath!_

**Catch my breath**,_ no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that_

**Catch my breath**, _won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now_ **(it's all so simple now!)**

Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show

Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told it's supposed to be right

Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that

Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now

By the end of the performance, it was safe to say that everyone's jaw was on the floor. Everyone just assumed (except for Santana an Finn) that Rachel never sing in glee club because she was bad at it. No one expected a voice so beautiful, powerful, and controlled from her.

Mr. Shue got up clapping. "Rachel! Why didn't you tell us you would sing like that! You could be exactly why we need to win Nationals!"

Rachel sighed and went to sit back down, everyone still in awe.

"Sorry Shuester. That was fun and all, but it was also a one time thing."

Finn got up and dragged Rachel from the choir room angrily.

"Why did you do that Rachel!"

Rachel huffed. "I can't just let you win that easy Finn."

Fin started to pace angrily. "You can't just go and risk everything just to keep me from getting even Rachel! You could've just ruined everything for me!"

"Ruined everything for you? Care to explain?" Rachel responded, her anger growing.

"Glee club was where I could thought I could stand out by being myself! Not just the popular quarterback! But then pop star Rachel had to come along and out shine me just like everything else. You already have everything you ever wanted, so stop being a brat and leave something to me for once!"

"Finn be quiet! Someone could hear! You are risking my secret more than I just did myself!" Said Rachel through shocked tears.

"Your secret? Rachel it isn't just yours! Santana had to keep it, Mom has to keep it, and I have to keep it! Just because it concerns you doesn't mean it only effects you! I have to keep it from my best friend, and my girlfriend! Do you know how hard that is for me?"

"Finn!" Rachel shrieked.

Finn gave up and started to walk back into glee club, but instead he ran into Quinn.

"Quinn?" He said, "How much did you hear?"

She looked at him, "Enough to know you are keeping a secret from me."

"Quinn," he whispered.

"Just stop Finn. I-I'm... Not... Mad just.. Don't come over tonight. Shue let glee out early, just so you know." And with that, she walked away.

Rachel, still crying, put a hand on her brothers shoulder. "Finny?"

He shook her off and said, "No, Rachel. This is all your fault."

He went to get his stuff and leave. Rachel sank to the floor and started crying harder.

"Ray Ray?" Santana asked as she slowly walked over to Rachel's side, flanked by Puck and Brittany. "You want to talk about it?"

Rachel sniffled out a 'nope' before Puck came and sat by her other side and Brittany sat down in front of her.

"How about we all go and get some ice cream? My treat?" Puck suggested.

Brittany and Santana shared a knowing look.

"I've got to go visit my grandma." said Santana.

"Yeah, and I'd like to, but Lord Tubbington has intervention in about a half-hour, and I can't miss that." Brittany said, ever so serious.

"Well what about just you and me Ray? We never hang out just us. It'll be fun, get your min off of whatever's in that pretty head of yours."

Rachel gave the mohawked boy a small smile. "That sound lovely, Noah. Let me just go and get my stuff."

She hopped up then looked at Santana. "Call me later, San."

~•~

Puck didn't quite understand what made him want to help Santana comfort Rachel so badly, crying girls always freaked him the hell out. Like more than the dolls his sister lines up on the couch and plays with, that apparently need to sit down more than he does. But, something about her was still just... Different from other girls, but hey. It was probably just because se was his best friends sister. Yeah, that's it.

~•~

The car ride to the little ice cream shop in Lima was quiet. Too quiet. Instead of being her normal, bubbly, sarcastic self, Rachel was silently sitting in the passenger seat of Puck's truck staring out the window in deep thought. And Puck couldn't stand it.

After parking the car, Puck stopped Rachel before getting out.

"Rachel. Before we go in there, we are gonna lay down some rules. This is to cheer you up, so there will be no sad stuff. Ill let the car ride here slip, but from now on, all smiles. Understand?"

Rachel raised and eyebrow. "Understood"

"Now I'm serious here, Rachel Berry. Are you?"

She giggled lightly. "Totally serious."

Puck then rose his eyebrow at her. "Prove it."

"No."

He smiled evilly, "You asked for it then," her started tickling her.

She started laughing uncontrollably.

"Noah! Stop!" She said though her laughs, "please!"

"What's the magic word?"

"I just said please didn't I?"

Puck grinned, "Not that magic word! You have to say 'Noah Puckerman is a sexy beast and I want him so bad I'd kill for it!"

She grinned back.

"Never!"

"Your fault!" He kept tickling her.

Rachel laughed harder. "Fine! Fine! Noah Puckerman is a sexy beast and I want him so bad I'd kill for it."

Puck backed off. "Thata girl. Now lets go."

He hopped out and went to her side to help her out.

~•~

Inside they both order what they wanted and sat down on opposite sides of a booth.

"So Puckerman." Said Rachel, crossing her legs onto the seat and eating some of her ice cream. "How about 20 questions. We can alternate who asks."

Puck smirked. "I'm in Berry. You go first."

Rachel thought for a moment. "Favorite color?"

"Really? Couldn't think of anything better?"

She feigned a look of offense "Don't judge. I just really wanted to know what your favorite color was."

He laughed. "Blue. My favorite color is blue. Who was your first kiss?"

"Ahh getting personal are we Puckerman?"

He flashed her a smirk once again. "No need to get feisty Berry. Just answer."

Rachel smiled. She obviously couldn't tell him that he first kiss had been Nick Jonas when she was thirteen, so she just answered "Santana's cousin when I was like twelve. You?"

"Some girl in my kindergarten class. What can I say? I've always been a stud."

Rachel shook her head. "Eww. Be careful your ego is close to exploding, and I dot. Want it all over my shoes."

"Ha. Ha. Ha."

"So, how long have you had your ridiculous Mohawk for?"

"If you mean my ridiculously awesome Mohawk, I've had it since freshman year."

Rachel rolled her eyes and Puck went on to the next question.

"Where did you live before you came here?"

Rachel smiled. "I traveled on the road with my dad a lot. But, we did have a home in L.A." She answered truthfully. "How'd you learn to play guitar?"

"My dad taught me." He said with a wince. "But, he left me my mom and my sister. He's not in the picture anymore."

Rachel frowned. "I'm sorry Noah."

He waved her off. "No need. Do you play any instruments?"

"Piano. But I've always wanted to learn guitar. Know any teachers?" She winked.

He smiled brightly at her as if he'd just won the lottery.

"I'll teach you."

Rachel smiled back, and gave a tiny victory dance.

"Yay!"

The pair kept playing their game until their ice cream was long gone, but eventually they bot agreed it was time to leave. On the car ride back they laughed and joked some more until they pulled up to Rachel's house.

"Thanks for everything Puck. You sufficiently cheered me up. Brownie points to you."

He laughed. "No problem Ray, I had a lot of fun."

Rachel laughed and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Me too Noah. Goodbye."

"Bye."

~•~

Rachel walked into her house with a lazy smile.

Finn walked into the room and glared. "Oh, so now you are taking my best friend too? Gee. Thanks."

Rachel's smiled wiped right off her face and she pushed past the freakishly tall boy.

She stalked up the stars, upset once again until she heard her phone beep.

**Hey B. We r gunna hve 2 do that agn. It wz awsme. C u 3morrow my sweet Jewish American princess. XX **

**-Noah**

That boy, she thought, as a smile made its way to her face once more.

~•~

**Did you like it? Lemme know! Ill try to get the next update out quicker. K? K. **

**Question... Hmmmm. **

**Was Finn overreacting? **

** What appearances should Rach Marie make? **

**Alrighty. Keep reviewing! I appreciate every single one, and I'm always super open to suggestions, and could always use Rach Marie song choices. Taa ta! **

**-Dani**


End file.
